Chances
by teletubby16
Summary: song-fic!Bella comes to realize tht her and Edward's relationship was a chance and that them getting married was the best chance that she could have ever been given, all the while the song "Chances" is playing in the bqckground


A/N: Ok so I know i haven't written ne thing n a while and that is just cuz i basically have no life! : ( Practice, school, and babysittn dont really give u alot of time to do much of ne thing!

But ne way I was listening to the song "Chances" by Five For Fighting and this story just popped into my head and I just had to get out so here we are with me talking to much! haha

So here is my songfic "Chances" staring none other than our beloved Edward and Bella!

HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY!

* * *

**Today was our wedding day and I couldn't be happier.****Everything went according to plan(Alice's Plan that is).**

**Edward and I said our vows of eternal love that would bond us together forever, and I even got a kiss to seal my fate.**

**But sometimes still thinking about the past, when Edward left me, still hurts me more than anyone-including Edward-could ever right at this very moment, dancing in his arms at our wedding, I forget everything but the fact that he loves me and has promised me forever.**

**But to make things even more perfect, my favorite song is playing softly in the background as we gently sway to the first dance of the night. And of course those traitor tears pick this moment to silently stream down my cheeks as I cry into my true loves shoulder**.

_Chances are when said and done __Who'll be the lucky ones __Who make it all the way_

**I made it.....**_**We **_**made it, together.**

_Though you say I could be your answer __Nothing lasts forever __No matter how it feels today_

**He was my answer and I his. We were going to last forever, I knew that for a fact. Because when he left I died instantly and he took my very soul with him, and I was unable to be me. But when he came back, he brought back my soul, my heart, my passion, and every fiber of my being with him.**

**So I know if we can survive that obstacle, forever will be nothing short of absolutely perfect.**

_Chances are we'll find a new equation __Chances roll away from me __Chances are all they hope to be_

**My new equation was Edward and I for the rest of eternity.**

**Chances are what brought us together and that was all I could ever ask for and so much more beyond what I had ever dreamed of.**

_Don't get me wrong I'd never say never __Cause though love can't change the weather __No act of God could pull me away from you_

**Truer words were never spoken. I could never say "never" to him. He was what kept my soul alight.**

**Who cares about the weather when you have got someone who truly loves you for who you are? And for that I am greatful. **

**I couldn't ask for more. Which is why no act- of God, man, or vampire- could truly pull me away from my love.**

_I'm just a realistic man __A bottle filled with shells and sand __Afraid to look beyond what I could lose when it comes to you __And though I'd see us through (Yeah)_

**Edward was a realistic man. He acted as a gentleman no matter what and cared for his family and myself.**

**He thinks he is a monster made of rock and that he has no purpose,and above all, no soul. But as he has told me in the past: he doesn't see himself clearly. He has a soul and it is the most beautiful one I have ever seen and he couldn't be anymore perfect.**

**Without him I would be nothing. Which is why I never look beyond him because he is all I could ever lose that would matter to me, and a world where Edward doesn't exist would be a living Hell on Earth. Because without him I would surly rather die than to never have him here by my side.**

**But after today I know he will see me through this transition into my new life with him.**

_Chances are we'll find two destinations __Chances roll away from me __Still chances are more than expectations __But possibilities over me_

**At one time we were at two totally different destinations, but true love can't be apart for long. Our souls started to cry out an agonizing cry of desperation to be with their other halfs, and that cry could not be ignored. It was a paralyzing feeling that shook us to the very core of our being and it was no longer going to allow us to be apart. And that cry brought us back together into the arms of our truest of true loves when he finally came back.**

**If it weren't for chances I would have never gotten him, because I never expected I would find someone so perfect and caring who could actually love me for who I am. **

**But with Edward, the possibilities of how many ways he could actually love me seemed to be endless.**

_8 to 5 we're 2 to 1 __Lay your money on the sun __Until you crash __What have you done? __Is there a better bet than love?_

**The odds were against us. Whether it be distance, age, humanity, my father, or raging malicious vampires, we stayed together and put all of our hope that love would conquer all.**

**And there was no better bet than that love and hope.**

_What you are is what you bring __You gotta cry before you sing __Chances __Chances_

**He was almost a century old vampire and I was an eighteen year old human and we couldn't be from two more completely different worlds. But when those two worlds collided, the universe could have exploded and we would have never noticed because we couldn't take our eyes off of each other.**

_**I**_** took a chance.**

_**We**_** took a chance.**

_Chances lost are hopes torn out pages __And maybe this time_

**This page, **_**our **_**page, was a chance and it was never lost or torn out. It was a story book all its own that would continue forever.**

_Chances are we'll be the combinaton __Chances come and carry me __Chances are waiting to be taken __And I can see_

**We were the combination.....the perfect one. And chances carried me to him. The chance to love him is all that I can see and all that I could ever want.**

_Chances are the fascination __Chances won't escape from me __Chances are only what we make them __And all I need..._

**We were** **a fascination. Human and vampire relationships were never heard of or even thought of, but I'm willing to take this chance with him and I know I'll never be able to stop loving him.**

**I'm not letting this escape from me because I'm already head first and too deep in to back away now. (As if I ever could)**

**This is our story and we are making it come true together.**

**He is all I need and all I ever want.**

With the song ending and that last thought the tears came more fluently. Edward pulled my face to where he could see me and asked, "Why are you crying my love?" Then kissing my tears away.

"Because you promised to love me forever and that was all that I ever wanted." I sobed looking deeply into his topaz eyes.

He smiled the most dazzling smile and said, "You are to perfect for me to deserve but it will never destroy my love for you."

"I love you Edward." I said with the most love and conviction I could muster.

"As I love you, Bella." He said before kissing my forehead softly.

I leaned up on the tips of my toes and wound my arms around his neck and kissed his lips lovingly. He pulled me closer to him than ever before and I put all my unspoken love and devotion into it, willing him to know how much he meant to me. While he silently told me the same.

Never breaking the kiss we swayed to the to the rest of the melody with the rest of our guests as they had all gathered to the dance floor.

Twilight was setting upon us and it gave everyone a very pleasant and settled feeling. And if this was what eternity had to offer....When Edward changed me, I would burn a million times over just to be by his side forever.

**Instead of the end...The beginning**

* * *

A/N: Please R&R!!!!! I would really love to know what you guys think!

Hugs and kisses from Edward for all those who review cuz tomorrow is Valentin's day!lol

Love,

Katlyn-16


End file.
